Lily ou Quadribol?
by Soffie Riddle
Summary: Depois de uma briga entre Lily e James,James fica dividido entre as suas duas grandes paixões,Lily e Quadribol e com isso ele terá que escolher um dos dois...Qual será sua escolha?
1. Trailer

**_Trailer_**

**Oi gente...Tudo bem? Vou explicar melhor a história para vocês,ok???**

**_Sinopse:Depois de uma briga entre Lily e James por causa de um encontro,e um ataque de ciúmes de Lily,James fica dividido entre as duas paixões da sua vida: _Lily e Quadribol_, e com isso terá que escolher um , mas antes ele terá que saber qual é o melhor..._**

**_Dúvidas impetuosas..._**

**_Brigas..._**

**_Intrigas..._**

**_Traição..._**

**_E muito mais..._**

**_Lily ou Quadribol??_**

* * *

_(Flashback)_

**Tudo começou por causa de um encontro...**

-James,o que você está fazendo com essa roupa de apanhador?

-Como assim? Hoje é o campeonato final de Quadribol.

**Uma briga boba...**

-E o nosso encontro de hoje?

-Lily,eu acho que nós vamos ter que marcar para outro dia...

-Como assim?

**Que tornou-se uma coisa séria...**

-James,você está me colocando em segundo plano?

-Não Lily,é por que nós precisamos dessa vitória contra a Sonserina,por favor entenda.

**E um cíume bobo...**

-Então quer dizer que um JOGO é mais importante que o nosso encontro?

-Não Lily, nunca! É por causa de...de...,Lily você tem que me entender.

**Que pode acabar com tudo...**

-Não James!Não dá para te entender...Você é LOUCO pelo Quadribol,o que você vê nesse jogo?

-Isso é IMPORTANTE para mim Lily...

**E um decisão deve ser tomada...**

-James,você tem que escolher...ou EU ou o QUADRIBOL.

-OQUÊ?

_(Final do Flashback)_

* * *

**Gente esse foi o trailer...Espero que tenham gostado..Por favor deixem reviews demostrando a sua opinião...**

**_Lily ou quadribol??? _Qual será que James escolherá?**

**Agradeço pela compreensão...**

**Soffie Riddle.**


	2. A briga

**Capítulo 1 **

Lily chegou super irritada em seu dormitório,bateu a porta com força quase arrombando-a,tirou os sapatos de salto alto que estava usando ,jogou-os com raiva no chão,sentou na cama e depois deitou-se morrendo de raiva misturado com tristeza e angústia,era um sentimento muito estranho. Ela estava sozinha no quarto,todas as meninas haviam saído para ver o _jogo de quadribol_,e James estava lá,jogando...preferiu ficar jogando do que passar o resto da tarde com Lily.

_''Aquele babaca ainda me paga''_-pensava ela enquanto enxugava uma lágrima de seu rosto.

-Mas eu não vou ficar assim,ele vai me pagar...-Falava Lily enquanto se levantava da cama,a mesma depois começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto pensando...-E se eu namorasse um dos amiguinhos marotinhos dele? Seria uma boa vingança,é isso!Lily você é um gênio!Eu poderia namorar com o Sírius!...não ele é muito infantil...O Pedro...arg...ele é muito gordo,apesar de ser burro e fendorento,!E tem o...Lupin!A resposta para as minhas dúvidas!Ele é bonito,inteligênte,calmo,cavalheiro,não gosta de _quadribol _e ainda é super carinhoso!Ele é perfeito!

-Você está bem Lily? -Perguntavam Giselle e Petúnia,as colegas de quarto de Lily que acabavam de chegar,Lily simplismente as odiavam por diversos motivos,principalmente por que : Giselle era uma magrela metida a gostosona do pedaço,queria mandar em tudo e em todos e não se separava da sua amiga Petúnia.Essa é cheia de frescuras,e muito fofoqueira,sempre querendo se meter na vida dos outros,principalmente na de Lily,já havia levado vários ''foras'' mas mesmo assim continuava com o nariz empinado.

-Sim,estou...-Falava Lily se esforçando para ser a mais simpática possível.-Por que?Algum problema?

-Nãó,é que nós vimos você falar sozinha no quarto daí achamos que você estava meio...estranha.-Falava Giselle olhando Lily de cima a baixo com uma cara de desaprovação devido a roupa amassada da mesma.-Até por que não é normal uma menina ficar falando sozinha.

-Sério?Mesmo?-debochava Lily. -Dessa eu não sabia,pelo que eu saiba você deveria tomar mais conta do seu fuçinhoe deixar a vida dos outros em paz,daí você não vai perceber se EU estou falando sozinha ou NÃO,até por que isso não é da SUA conta!-Gritou Lily alterada antes de sair do quarto ,ela bateu a porta brutalmente e saiu irritada esbarrando por todo mundo que estava pelo seu caminho.Não demorou muito para ela esbarrar em James caindo em cima dele.

_''Mas que merda de mundo pequeno!"-_pensou Lily ainda irritada,depois levantou-se rapidamente,sacudiu a roupa e foi embora sem pedir desculpa ou falar algo com James, o mesmo ficou surpreso.Sírius estendeu a mão para ajudar o amigo levantar;

-Nossa!O que houve com a Lily?-Indagava Sírius equivocado com a atitude da mesma.-Nunca vi ela assim...

-É por que nós brigamos hoje , antes do jogo de Quadribol.-falava James compungido, só depois daquilo ele veio perceber a merda que havia feito.

(Flash back)

-Lily...eu não posso perder o jogo me desculpe.-Disse James dando-as costa para Lily e indo se encontar com o seu time.

-Então é isso que você quer?-Indagou Lily puxando-o de volta e olhandoo firmamente em seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados.

-Não.Eu não queria ter que brigar com você Lily,mas agora eu tenho que ir,com liçensa.-Disse James e finalmente partiu...

(Final do FlashBack)

-E por que você brigaram?-perguntava Sírius enquanto ele e James andavam em direção a aula de Transfiguração. -Você traiu ela,ou algo parecido?

-Não,não foi por causa disso,Lily e eu tínhamos um encontro faz um tempo,mas hoje era o jogo de Quadribol e eu a disse que eu não poderia ir,então ela disse para eu escolher entre ela ou o Quadribol...-Falava James com uma voz fraca,triste,não mais alegre.-Eu não sei o que eu faço da minha vida...

-E você escolheu o Quadribol não foi?-Perguntava Sírius,já sabendo da resposta do amigo,James assentiu com a cabeça..- Fez certo!Essas menianas de hoje em dia são incompreensíveis.Deveriam criar um livro : _Manual das garotas,por que elas são tão complicadas._Assim ficaria mais fácil!-ironizava Sírius arrancando longas risadas de James.

-Só você mesmo Padfoot para mim fazer rir em uma situação dessas...-Ria James destraído.

-É pra isso que servem os amigos não é?-Falava Sírius entrando na sala onde haveria a aula de Tranfiguração.-Vamos cara!

Ao entrar,James procurou Lily pela sala,mas não a achou,procurou o Lupin e também não o achou,virou-se para trás e viu o Rabicho encolhido na cadeira com medo da professora McGonagall,a mesma era muito severa com ele,James e Sírius sentaram na frente,longe de Rabicho que estava em uma das últimas cadeiras da sala...De repente chega Lily e logo atrás dela chega Lupin. James ficou desconfiado.

''_O que será que eles estavam fazendo?Será que eles estavam juntos?'' - _pensava James confuso enquanto observava os dois sentarem na cadeira e breviamente se olharem.

Continua...

* * *

**_Oi!!!_**

**_Gente esse foi o FINAL do primeiro capítulo!_**

**_Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês, gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam da fic:_**

**_-Ficou muito legal_**

**_-Ficou legal_**

**_-Esperava mais do que isso._**

**_A sua opinião é muito importante..XD_**

**_Agora vamos para as reviews..._**

**Thaty-Que bom que você adorou o trailer,espero que adore o resto da fic tb...xD,obrigado por comentar!:)**

**AnnaSophiaPotter- Você achou que ele iria ficar com a Lily não foi?Bom,está certo que ele AMA a Lily,mas na verdade ele ainda não escolheu entre qual ele quer ficar,a Lily que já esta se sentindo menosprezada. Obrigado pelo comentário...:)**

**Mrs.Violet- Deby!!!!!Tow com saudades de você também...que bom que você gostou do trailer espero que goste do resto igualmente,não esqueça de comentar,ok?Bjao!!!:)**

**Hellen Black-Que legal que você achou o Trailer demais,espero que continue comentando e gostando da fic...Obrigado pelo Comentário...:)**

**Naty Weasley- Bom...ele até poderia ficar com os dois se não fosse esse ataque de nervos da Lily,mas..quem sabe?? Obrigado pelo comentário!:)**

**Lety Snape 2- É mesmo somos muito parecidas,sim,eu adoro a Avril,sou Sonseriana mas não sou MUITO malvada(Não...imagina) ---- e esse troço aí do lado não é bem meu amigo imaginário,ele é meu primo que fica invadindo a minha fic,mas quando ele não está eu faço ele como se fosse minha consiência(e desde quando louca tem consiência??) --', E sim..adoro o Tomzinho mas,agora estou nesse casalsinho fofo que é o James x Lily. Ótimo que você tenha gostado do trailer e obrigado pelo comentário..:)**

**Milla B. H. Potter- Oi Milla,que bom que você vai acompanhar a fic!:D!(Tomara que goste),a sua fic está muito engraçada,gostei muito dela! Continua a escrever e obrigado pelo comentário...:)**

**_Obrigado pelas Reviews em geral e até o capítulo 2..._**

**_Beijão!E não se esqueçam de deixar reviews...xD_**


	3. Como assim?

Não demorou muito para o sinal bater avisando o final da aula. Apressados os alunos saíram das suas carteiras derrubando e empurrando os que estavam pela frente.Lupin porém sumira com a ''multidão'' deixando James mais desconfiado do que estava...

Sírius- Você não achou o Lupin meio estranho?-Falava Sirius enquanto saia da sala já vazia com James,os dois tinham assuntos pendentes para tratar...

James- Claro que sim. Desde quando ele chega na sala junto com a Lily e depois some repentinamente?! Só pode ser algo de ruim...-Falava-o irritado. – Eu nunca confiei nele mesmo...

Sírius- James,pare com isso.Esse negócio da Lily foi pura coincidência é claro que o Lupin não tem nada com a Lily e além do mais o Aluado deve estar assim por causa da _lua cheia_,você sabe que esse final de semana a lua vai estar cheia e...Bom,você já sabe o resto.

James – É mesmo,pode até ser...Esqueçi que o Lupin estava de TPL(tensão pré lunar)...-Ironizava ele fazendo o seu companheiro rir.

Sírius- É...mas o Lupin nunca foi de ficar longe da gente quanto está assim é isso que eu estou estranhando nele...Tem alguma coisa que não está normal. Acho que ele está planejando algo contra nós...

James-O Lupin é muito nosso amigo.Ele não faria uma coisa dessas...

Síirus-Você acabou de dizer que nunca confiou muito nele...

James- Eu sei,mas eu falei isso de boca para fora,eu pensei que a Lily estava metida no meio...

Sírius- Concordo com você. E eu acho que você tem que fazer logo as pazes com a Lily por que senão é capaz de você brigar com seus amigos por causa dela...

James- Ta certo... Você fala como se isso fosse uma coisa _fácil,_você conhece a Lily e sabe que ela é muito _orgulhosa_. Mas mesmo assim eu vou tentar convencê-la...

Sírius- É assim que se fala amigão,mas agora eu vou amansar a Jessy que ela ta uma fera hoje.

James- É?!Mas por que?

Sírius- É so por que eu estava sozinho no banheiro com a Samantha e ela pensou que eu estava traindo ela...

James- E você NÃO estava a traindo?-Indagava ele sarcástico.

Sírius- Só um pouquinho...-Respondia ele com uma cara safada.- Você me conhece James...

James- É...Infelizmente sim..Mas agora tenho que resolver meus ''_cacos''_,te vejo mais tarde...

Sírius- Até lá...

Enquanto Sírius descia para falar com Jessi no intervalo,ele encontrou Lupin e Lily sentados enfrente ao lado conversando. Interessado e preocupado com os dois Sírius tentou entrar na conversa...

Sírius -Oque vocês estão fazendo??

Lupin- Sírius,é... você chegou?!Que bom! Eu...eu...preciso ir ao banheiro,tchau.-Falou Lupin retirando-se ,fugindo de Lily que estava dando em cima dele deixando Sírius e Lily sozinhos...

Lily- Lupin,espere!-Falava Lily decepcionada com o seu fracasso com Lupin.-Droga! Que merda! O que eu vou fazer agora!-resmungava Lily.

Sírius- Algum problema Lily?-Indagava Sírius sentando-se de Lily que estava vermelha de raiva...

Lily- Não.

Sírius- E por que você está tão emburrada?

Lily- Sírius eu não vou te...

Lily estava a terminar a frase quando viu James e do seu lado a Jessi conversando.Ela queria causar ciúmes no James e ela não iria perder aquela chance. Virou o rosto puxou Sírius pra ela e o beijou...

Jessi-Aquele ali é o Sírius?

James-Com a Lily!?

Os dois foram correndo em direção a Lily que estava agarrando e beijando Sírius em frente ao lago Jessi puxou Sírius pelo cabelo separando-o de Lily.

Jessi- Seu vira-lata! Quem você acha que eu sou?!

Sírius- Não... não é isso eu posso explicar...

Jessi- Me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos!-Jessi imediatamente dá um soco no nariz de Sírius fazendo-o sangrar e depois da uma joelhada em seu saco. Sírius cai ajoelhado no chão de dor...

Jessi- Quer saber?!-Jessi puxa James pela manga da blusa agarra e beija James que estava em seu lado paralisado com o choque da cena.

Lily- O que você esta fazendo com o MEU namorado?!

Jessi empurra James e retruca.- O que VOCÊ estava fazendo com o MEU namorado?!

Então Lily puxa a varinha tentando atacar Jessi tentando fazê-la virar sapo,Jessi simultaneamente arranca a varinha da mão de Lily e a quebra no meio.

Jessi- Sua vadia! Esta briga não é de magia!Eu vou quebrar sua cara!

Lily ficara abismada com a reação de Jessi que a pega pelos cabelos a afoga no lago.Sem reação Lily chuta a barriga de Jessi que cai para trás,Jessi da uma rasteira em Lily que cai de quatro,Jessi chuta seu traseiro e avança para cima dela.

Enquanto isso James e Sírius começam a discutir,James alterado da um soco na cara de Sírius.

James- O que você estava fazendo com a minha NAMORADA!?

Sírius retruca o soco...-A vaca da sua namorada foi quem me agarrou!A questão é o que _você _estava fazendo com a _minha _namorada?!

James- A única vaca que temos aqui é a _sua _namorada que também me agarrou!

Repentinamente os dois se olham ,olham para as meninas que estavam a brigar e saíram correndo para não se encrencarem...

A multidão logo veio ver a briga das meninas...Agitados e empolgados eles chamaram a atenção dos professores:

-Briga!Briga!Puxa o cabelo dela!

-Da um soco na barriga!

-Afoga ela direito...!!Isso!!

-Lily!Lily!

-Jessi!Jessi!

-Bate nela!!!

De repente os professores chegam...

-Que absurdo esta acontecendo aqui?!

Continua...

* * *

**Oi!!!**

**Esse é o final do segundo capítulo...tá eu sei que eu demorei um pouquinho para postar,tudo bem eu demorei MUITO.Mas o importante é que eu postei...:D**

**Obrigado para os que deixaram reviews:**

**Thaty:_ Que bom que você adorou o segundo capítulo!E obrigado por comentar!Você faz uma escritora muito feliz!(:D) Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também!Muitíssimo obrigado!!_**

**AnaSophiaPotter-_Que autora malvada!srrsrs!Brincadeira obrigada pela opinião,é o capítulo ficou pequeno mesmo mas é por que tem um ponto certo para acabar o capítulo e...Bom é isso mas eu vou aumentando aos poucos...Que legal que você foi sincera...AMEI o comentário de verdade...Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também!Obrigada por comentar..._**

**Lety Snape2-_Rsrsr,é a Lily achou um geito de se vingar mas eu não sei se isso vai dar certo...É o James foi meio cruel em escolher o Quadribol mas conhamos..o ciúmes de Lily é muito bobo...XD.Tomara que você goste desse capítulo!!Obrigado por comentar..._**

**Rose Samartinne-_Oiii!!!Que bom que você gostou da fic!:D! Estou super feliz!Espero que goste desse capítulo também!Obrigada por comentar..._**

_Obrigado pelos comentários!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Fiquei super feliz..._

Tomara que vocês gostem desse capítulo e por favor COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!Mesmo se for para fazer críticas construtivas...Isso é muito importante também...

É só apertar no botãozinho azul/roxo(Todo mundo fala que é roxo,mas eu enxergo azul,acho que sou meio daltônica...rsrsrs) GO!e mandar uma review!!!!!!!!

Brigadinha!!!!!!

Fui...(Foi pra onde??)

--'...

****

****


	4. A vingança

**Capítulo 3 **

Após a briga entre Lily e Jessy, não fora nenhuma novidade que as mesma tivessem quase sido expulsas de Hogwarts. Se não fosse o bom e puro coração de Dumbledore as duas já estariam a caminho de casa explicando aos pais como havia sido a briga,mas não. Dumbledore as deu detenção. As duas ficaram encarregadas de limpar os banheiros masculinos sem a ultilização de mágica aos sábados e domingos.

-Satisfeita agora?pegadora de namorados de quinta!-resmungava brutalmente Jessi enquanto se preparava para ir ao banheiro masculino limpá-lo,seguida por Lily.

-Não venha não por que eu sei que você ADOROU pegar o MEU namorado ta?-replicou Lily nervosa depois deu as costas pegou uma vassoura e foi ao banheiro masculino.

-Meu Merlin! – exclamou Jessi surpresa.

A situação em que o banheiro estava era de total caos. O chão todo molhado ,devido aos indivíduos que não se enxugavam direito e saíam melando tudo. Nas latrinas ,a tampa aberta e o vaso cheio de xixi entre as laterais e a maioria dos vasos com merda sem dar descarga. Os papéis higiênicos espalhados pelo chão,lixeiras derrubadas, espelhos quebrados,um maior desastre. Nem um furacão faria tanto estrago assim.

-Nossa!-exclamou Jessi com a mão no nariz devido ao mau cheiro do local. – Se isso for um banheiro eu sou uma galinha!

-Está aí a prova que você é uma galinha. – retrucou Lily insípida.

- Pelo menos não fui eu que fui trocada por um pomo de ouro.

- E você acha que o Sírius é só seu?? – falava Lily descontrolada. – Pois pelo que eu saiba ele está colocando mais chifre em você do que qualquer coisa, ele está com a Samantha, a Claire, a...

- Garota, porque você não experimenta cuidar da sua vida?- interrompeu Jessi, quase começando uma nova briga,porém a professora Mc Gonnald chegou a tempo de pará-las.

- Não me digam que vocês estavam brigando de novo!

-Não professora, é que...

-Sem explicações.-replicou a professora frenética. - Acho melhor vocês limparem esse banheiro logo,pois os rapazes não podem segurar a bexiga por muito tempo.

-É...percebi...; Deve ser por isso que eles mijam nas laterais da latrina.- sussurou Lily irritada.

-Desculpe senhorita Evans, disse alguma coisa?

-Não professora.- negou a mesma. – Só estava falando comigo mesmo.

-Ótimo! Voltarei daqui á 3 horas.

- 3 HORAS?-gritaram as meninas incrédulas. –Para limpar isso aqui nós iremos precisar de no mínimo um ano.

-Discutam menos e trabalhem mais!-Ah... e se eu voltar e o banheiro não estiver limpo, serão retirados 100 pontos de cada casa.

-Agora me dêem licença. – despediu-se a professora, e saiu do banheiro.

-''Discutam menos e trabalhem mais...'' –arremedava-a Lily sarcastica. – MAS QUE MERDA!

-Lily, ela não estava brincando. Acho melhor nós começarmos a arrumar. - ordenou Jessi irritada.

-É...vamos...! -concordou Lily esmorecida.

Então, Lily começou enxugando o chão e Jessi limpando as pias. Depois continuaram limpando os chuveiros,catando os cacos de vidros e varrendo o chão. A única coisa que lhe passavam pela mente era sair de lá e consegui achar alguém pelo caminho para descontar sua raiva.Foi quando as meninas ouvem vozes masculinas entrarem no banheiro. Eram Sírius e James.

-Nossa cara, que confusão!- bradava Sírius perplexo enquanto entrava no banheiro.

-Nem me fale.-concordava James rindo.

-No começo, eu fiquei preocupado com a cena toda, mas no fim...até que foi engraçado. - Gabava-se James. -Nossa, elas estavam brigando por nossa causa.

- Mas por minha ,do que por sua Prongs. Mas eu deixo você ficar com o crédito .

Quando se deram pore conta, se depararam com Lily e Jessi paradas em sua frente com uma vassoura na mão,com cara de '' AGORA VOCÊS MORREM''.

-Meninas? - falaram plerplexos em coro.

-SEUS IDIOTAS!-vociferava Lily e Jessi agarrando os meninos pela manga. - Está vendo o que vocês fizeram??

- Nós tivemos que limpar o banheiro _TODINHO _e vocês ainda saem por aí , rindo da gente??

-Lily...nós não estávamos brigados?-falou James tentando fugir de Lily que puxava sua orelha bruscamente.

-CALA BOCA JAMES!-ordenou a mesma voraz.

Os dois meninos ficaram com _medo._ As meninas o olhavam cruelmente . -Sabe de uma?-palpitou Jessi. - Acho que nós não iremos precisar de limpar as latrinas com as nossas mãos. O que acha Evans?

-Ótima idéia. - concordou Lily com um sorriso malicioso.

-Me...ninas o que vocês vão fazer?- gaguejou Sirius com medo .

- Nada de mais. -respondeu Lily enquanto abria a latrina masculina melada de xixi e entupida com merda.

Como vingança ,as meninas pegaram a cabeça dos meninos e enfiaram no vaso sanitário, depois , apontaram com as suas varinhas ( _as dos meninos ,que elas pegaram assim que eles entraram no banheiro_.)e ordenaram: -Lambe o vaso. - ordenou Jessi com raiva.

-Mas está com melado urina. - recusou-se Sírius

-AGORA!-gritou Lily

Com medo,os meninos fizeram. Depois de obrigarem a eles limparem _todos_ os vasos sanitários , e o resto do que tinha para limpar do banheiro ,as meninas aproveitaram para espancarem os dois.

Depois, doloridos, fedidos , e roxos,os meninos sairam do banheiro, foram para os seus dormitórios em silêncio, e combinaram que se alguém perguntasse o que havia acontecido, a resposta seria : ''_fomos atacados pelas costas.'' - _É claro que eles ocultariam a palavra _''meninas''_ ou coisa parecida. Porém ,elas , finalmente conseguiram descontar a sua raiva , e _sair por cima de tudo_, e foi como descobriram uma nova amizade...

-''Isso não vai ficar assim. Ainda irei me vingar...'' - sussurou Sírius ofendido.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nossa gente , haha , eu demorei um pouquinhO... tá certo... eu demorei MUITO para atualizar a fic e eu peço desculpas. xD,estava com a agenda cheia este começo de ano xD,mas eu estou voltando e vou continuar a att as fics. **

**Bom... aí está um novo capítulo e eu espero que gostem... :D**

**_Reviews_**

**_Thaty: Huasua, é pura pancadaria, na verdade essa fic vai ser o maior caos...até o fim xD Obrigado por comentar ..._**

**_Rose Anne Samartinne: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! ...haush ,é...realmente essas garotas são totalmente LOOUCAS . é pq vc ainda nÃo viu o que elas vão aprontar mais.. Obrigado por comentarrr! :D_**

**_AnnaSophia Potter: Tadinha da Lily, hasuha , ela só está seguiindo o coração. Que bom que você gostou do cap. Obrigado por comentar_**

**_Mrs.Violet- Debyyyyy, nossa, qnto tempo hein?? ahsuh Obrigado pelo comentário doidinha!_**

* * *

_BEijos e nÃo esqueçam de mandar uma review! _

_Soffie Riddle (hauhsua que chique ) :p_


End file.
